Pokémon: Journey of a God
by Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy
Summary: As Ash Ketchum (former Chosen One) steps down now is Amber (formerly Ambertwo) time on being the new Chosen One. Meanwhile Arceus makes a fateful decision to find her purpose in life. Expect crossovers. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Prologue

Prologue: After the Jewel of Life

**This is a rewritten version of Pokémon Dreams and Nightmares. Despite saying, that it will be an Amourshipping but Ash deserves more love than that. However, the case of Ash will be mentioned later.**

**Arceus will not be Ash's Pokémon since in the original version, I said that it would be different but there will be a plot twist. The main Arceus is female since the jewels on her wheel are green and red for male.**

**Ash will not travel with the main character since he is the Champion of Kanto. However, next chapter will introduce a new companion.**

* * *

_As our heroes repaired the past from the clutches of Marcus who wanted the Jewel of Life: consisted of five of eighteen types of the Alpha Pokémon Arceus to help Michina in his own twisted ways and nearly killed said Pokémon till his Chosen One by the name of Ashton Satoshi Ketchum and his loyal and best friend Pikachu along with Brock and Dawn save the misguided God from doing human extermination._

_As the jewel was rightfully returned to her and returned to his senses he farewells the heroes to his Hall of Origin._

* * *

(Hall of Origin)

In the Hall of Origin, we see Arceus talking to the Unowns and a female jester like woman giving her a harsh lecture to her due to the incident.

"Daughter we are very disappointed in you". The male sounded Unown named Alpha said.

"Yes what he said". Omega the female sounded Unown said also to him.

"Let me handle this." Courtly harshly said.

"You almost destroyed humanity because of ONE person who actually recovered your plates and returned the favor and then went mad because you thought he betrayed you and he was hypnotized. You had the Mind Plate for the Unown sake and it was obvious by the speech pattern. This is why I train by myself since everyone thinks you're God but you ain't. Is our parents and the rest of the Unown who created you in a new universe and we do all the hard work plus you own a sincere apology to Palkia, Dialga and especially Girantina because look at him this is why that nobody wants to be near him since you claim that he wanted to usurped you. They hardly know the REAL you." Courtly said to her.

"You guys are right all this time resting and not being the real ME will stop now. One more question: Is your daughter is available so the she can train me?" Arceus said.

The three other entities stared one another.

"Are you sure you want to do this sister?" Courtly said.

"I'm positive and you should have look at Ash and his Pikachu and that the Creation Trio were more loyal to him because he saved their lives. But first: I Arceus the Alpha Pokémon pass the godly duties to its original owner the Unown." She declared.

As Arceus leaves the Hall the Unown and Courtly plan on giving Ash a Shiny Arceus to his apprentice and hands a gold colored egg with four red circles in the middle to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this because you easily get jealous?" Courtly asked them.

"It the least we can do to him and you can give him your Type: Null you created also to his apprentice". Alpha and Omega said.

Courtly left to go home since Matilda is expecting her aunt for a surprise. The Unown couple called on the Rotom Phone to the Pi'illo Region's Professor Toxique whose degree is in the use the ability multitype since some Pokémon can use different types but not change to them.

"Hello Toxique speaking," Said a woman with green wavy hair wearing a simple mask on the left side of her head.

"Go afternoon Toxique are the test are running efficiently." Alpha said.

"Well Blizzy is having a problem with the Poison Dust recently since she's part Fairy but Squiggly is helping her with the Transform move since I deduct that Pokémon aside from Mew and Ditto can use it. By the way when Ash is going to be in the region." She said on the phone.

"Soon enough since we send Cala Maria to check on him in Pallet Town". Omega said.

"Was it wise to send her since you know of her "second ability" which is ironic since she's also immortal?" Toxique said.

"Before we finish Courtly will send you an egg for Amber to help her on her new journey".

Toxique hanged up while Omega looked at Alpha.

"Are you sure it's time we know he has always died while saving the Legends most of the time but this one is so powerful that his ancestors Adam and Eve couldn't even stop her and handling this big responsibility to a new one?". Omega asked.

"She'll be fine no need to worry about it and Ash is her mentor." Alpha said.

"If you say so." Omega said.

* * *

(Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh)

Meanwhile at Twinleaf Town, Dawn sneezed and felt that someone use her catchphrase while Mesprit (who she joined her a few years ago since she always had free time) looked at her when she was teaching Empoleon (he discarded the Everstone evolved recently on his own since he gotten nothing to prove and he wanted to fly) to levitate.

* * *

(Nihilego Post Office, Vaudeville City, Pi'illo)

On the Pi'illo Region, a mail person fused with a Nilihego floating in the sky to form a portal to Pallet Town to deliver an invitation to Ash.

* * *

(Oak Ranch, Pallet Town, Kanto)

Ash was at the Ranch with his Pokémon along with more that he revisited the previous region and the Safari Zone to reunite with them and were eager to be with him and his Alolan Pokémon were also there in the reunion. Even the Mythical and Legendaries were there and Naganadel since she can travel to dimensions and the she misses Ash and Pikachu.

Even Amber's Pokémon are interacting and training with his. Since he revisited the regions, he went and Galar, where she help the Warrior Duo to stop Chairman Rosa of his misunderstood ways similar to Marcus and Eternatus seemed entranced by her and decided to join her without a fight.

"Now this is gathering eh Pikachu". Ash said to his yellow companion.

"You be it is!" Pikachu said.

You may be wondering how Ash clearly understood since he has already learned Aura and thus took it serious that his Pokémon want also to learn it. Nowadays he trains his apprentice and younger sister Amber Ketchum on the ways of Aura and Pokémon training which she learned quickly than when he was her age due to being born a psychic for unknown reason as of yet. It was interrupted when a mail-person appeared out of nowhere but the thing that surprised Ash is the she was fused with a Nihilego and was acting normal no weird eye tentacles, no black hair just a big mail-person hat on the person and a normal on top of the woman.

"Mail Call!" Said the mail-person.

Ash suspiciously took the letter, which was an invitation to the Pi'illo Region. Out of nowhere, most of Ash's Pokémon who weren't part Poison or Steel type were starting to get nauseous until Pikachu saw a purple Plate that looks likes Arceus' plate but darker and pulsing like a heart inside the Nihilego floating started to get angry and taunted Ash.

A Chatot appears and squawked "A brawl is surely brewing!" and "Now go!" The Nihilego spits some mud bombs at Ash.

Suddenly Mew appeared, tutored Ash on battling with Aura, and needs to counter attacks.

Suddenly the mail-person was shot by Nihilego and hit Ash with the Plate in the head luckily he was wearing his hat was destroyed in the process while the Nihilego attacked Mew and transformed into a black and white Linoone and use Dark Pulse on the feline. This shocked everyone present since it was impossible.

"Knockout!" was heard and the battle was over, Ash has won while the mail-person looked unconscious and the Nihilego spitted the Plate and went back to static purple and gave it to Ash.

"What happened?" The mail-person said while next to Nihilego.

Mewtwo came along with Amber (Somehow, she is a teen now, she appeared at town and Mewtwo sensed her years ago and helped her with her psychic powers while Ash teaches her aura with his Lucario). Using psychic to examine the Plate.

"That's weird, the design looks like it's from Arceus but why was it pulsing and darker before?" Mewtwo asked.

Since when does an Ultra Beast can use Transform and not be a Mew or Ditto. Mewtwo stated. Mew just was saddened since her species was the only one that know most moves thought we can't use moves that involves weapons.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Amber said.

"Why don't you come to me to the region and I can transfer Mewtwo to be your Pokémon since he's practically your brother." Ash said.

Suddenly someone appeared next to Ash.

"I know a way to get to the region." Said a woman with a purple Octillery on her head. She whistled and a Kyorgre appeared on the water surface.

Oak gasped at seeing the Legendary whale.

"Let me notified Tracy before we leave." Oak said.

"Why thank you Samuel." The woman said and Oak was surprised and asked why she knows her.

"You'll understand when you're a Celebi". She said and the Professor gulped since usually when a person has interacted with a Legendary or Mythical there is a probability that they reincarnate as said Pokémon since Ash told that he met a Shaymin in Alola that had the eyes of Mallow's late mother and that she willingly help her daughter in a League.

Mew suddenly stated that Jessie, James and Meowth won't be bothering us anymore since they quit Team Rocket and help Jessie find her mother Miyamoto with another Mew that she willingly let herself captured like me.

"Good for them she they were better when they don't kidnap other Pokémon." Ash and Pikachu felt relieved.

* * *

(Kanto-Alola Sea)

The gang saw Ho-Oh going into the new region towards some icy peaks.

"That Ash are the Nether Peaks the tallest and coldest mountains on the Planet and home to the most powerful Dragon type in existence". The woman said.

"Kyurem?" Ash asked.

"Ha you wish it was him but no it is the mythical Blizzaurus." She said.

"Sorry but who?" Oak asked.

"She's more of an Ice-Fairy Dragon and she can kicks Arceus big white ass anytime of the day." She taunted and that angered Ash since he considers Arceus as a friend and fired an Aura Sphere towards her and she just ate whole. She then started to cackle.

"You thought that I'm some powerful Pokémon that doesn't need to train. That is what I thought at first when I was a Kyogre, but everyone wants you to be in distress just for a teen that has been years of experience and has died (looking towards Mew and Mewtwo who looked guilty) to save us if we could just easily defend ourselves. Just because "LOOK AT ME I'M SOME LEGENDARY THAT CAN MANIPULATE NATURE ITSELF SO THAT AN EVIL TEAM CAN CAPTURE ME FOR GREEDY GOALS". "This is why I train to improve my strong and weak points." She ranted.

She looked at Mew and suggested a battle mano a mano and dive into the sea and her legs turned into a mermaid tail and grew in size. Mew shooted Thunder at her, not realizing that is what she was expecting to do. She screamed and suddenly turned green and scaly and cackles and the Octillery tentacles turns into Ekans that two of them took the woman literal eyeballs and Mew turned into a stone statue. Just as Mewtwo was about to use Psychic a giant bird swooped in and saved her, put her on top of Kyorge and then left.

"OK what happened she was obviously a water type and then not?" Ash said.

The Kyogre spoke. "Sheesh mom you didn't had to use your gaze her."

"MOM!" Ash screamed.

The woman climbed on the whale and yawned. "That was the fastest and humiliating battle I have ever seen and that was 10% of my power." She said as she shrunk down to normal size.

"Who are you?" Ash asked

"The names Cala Maria the Mermaid Pokémon and I think your Pokémon needs your presence now." She said and pointed towards Mew.

"Why you." Mew said and tried the same move she did but didn't happened nothing.

"What gives? How come I can't learn it since usually when a Pokémon uses a move I quickly learned it by looking?" Mew said.

The mermaid laughed while everyone looked weird at her and then she started to explain.

She looked at Mewtwo and Amber.

"I thought you two knew". The former two looked confused at the statement.

"Well since you two are artificial clones and Mew can't copy artificial moves YET." She said and suddenly Mew quickly went and stared at her directly.

"REALLY!" Mew cheered and Meloetta dragged her to the opposite side.

"You're lucky that I love you Mew." She said blushing while some particularly Oak, Mewtwo and Amber wanted to say something but decided not.

"What do you think I am a Spoilerina? Plus you're just a fail-safe to that "God" of yours." She huffed. The Octillery blew a raspberry.

"Looks like we're arriving to the region." Cala Maria said as she saw land.

"Looks simple to me." Oak said until they saw Legendary like Zapdos, Articuno and Regi golems and a few Mythical like Jirachi, Deoxys, Keldeos and a normal Vespiquen with a notepad on looking for some despite seeing powerful looking Pokémon.

They heard her saying something about some Squiggly person and flew off.

"Who's Squiggly?" Oak asked.

"That's not important…for now." She said as her eyes turned into slits.

* * *

(Pi'illo Castle, Pi'illo Town, Pi'illo Region)

They saw a castle in the distance that had symbols of a Golbat with a mask and a Keldeo with wings.

"What Pokémon are that?" Ash asked giddily.

"Those are Antasma and Nighty Knight: the Nightmare and Dream Warrior Pokémon respectively." A woman with a lab coat with pale skin and a mask similar to Allister that somehow imitates her expressions. This scared Amber and went behind Mewtwo.

"My names is Toxique and I'm the Regional Professor. I focus on the properties of Arceus' former unique Multitype and deducted if other Pokémon can do it." She stated.

"You're telling us that Pokémon can do that!" Oak was fascinated by that.

Suddenly Muk tried to hug her but her face change like the mask and vice-verse and scared Muk.

"Sorry big guy but you can't hug someone without their permission and apologize to Oak." She sternly said.

"How did you understand him and how did you did that!" Oak said.

"Well I'm also a Pokémon." She said blandly.

"You a Pokémon! But you look to human!" Oak exclaimed and she giggled.

"My real name is The Professor a Normal/Poison type Pokémon and the first since Eternatus was heard after me." She said to the readers.

"How come I have never heard of you since Arceus created most legendaries and mythicals?" Meloetta asked and saw Toxique with a tick mark.

"Well excuse me Ms. Humanphile and don't EVER mention that lazy she llama bum." Toxique said to her and Meloetta went invisible to flee and chased her.

"Let's follow them." Ash said.

"Where are you going you coward BITCH!" She said while changing into a Darkrai and follow her through the shadows. While Meloetta used Perish Song to change into her Piroutte form while the Darkrai slept. However, the Darkrai was wearing headphones didn't have any affects. The Professor used Shadow Tag to trap Meloetta and use her combo move Toxic Punch to knock her instantly.

"You're a joke of a Mythical Meloetta like Arceus and you fled like a coward and tried to make me asleep despite wearing sound-proof headphones and underestimated a regional professor that can use Transform. She demonstrates by turning into a Therian form Landorus and changes back. Which shocked Meloetta since they needed her and the Reveal Glass to do that.

The gang appeared while looking at Meloetta who was crying while Mew was consoling her.

"Sorry is that I'm not a believer of HER since she's not the true God". She apologized.

"What do you mean not the real God?" Pikachu asked.

"It obvious that the Unown do all the hard work and you saw an Entei at Greenfield right?" She said and saw Ash that he was shocked that someone who was not even there knew that.

"The Unown went haywire because Molly wasn't old enough to control her psychic powers. I'm impressed that she did it in one go and now with her signature "M" letter Unown and became the Champion of this region." Toxique said.

"Wow." Ash was impressed that Molly became a Champion.

"Remember this Ash: No Pokémon is useless there is always a place for each and one of them no matter how misunderstood they are and don't let the writers MAKE YOU FORGET THAT!" She exclaimed the last part to him.

He promised since he remembered that he got Pidgeot back, found Lapras and his mother and they decided to stay with him, Primape gladly came back. Even the Spirtomb and Togepi now a Togekiss wanted to come and redeemed themselves for the troubles that they caused to Ash.

"Let me show you the starts of the region." Toxique said.

She showed a sleeping grass praying mantis who knew that it was Ash conforming that it's also psychic type, a blue sea snake and a dog who paws and neck are on fire.

* * *

"This are Snipper, Slither and Hotdog." The regional professor said and Hotdog bark at Ash and he took out his Rotom Phone.

_Snipper: The Praying Mantis Pokémon it uses immobility to its opponents and uses psychic ton trap them._

_Slither: The Sea Snake Pokémon its patterns significate that is deadly for those who does not trust._

_Hotdog: The Fire Dog Pokémon whose heart of passion make him extremely loyal to its trainer and never loses sight of his opponents._

* * *

A new trainer with short blonde hair and white clothing appeared to start her journey after her lesson on Pokémon study and Aura-Psychic training for eight years meaning the she is a sixteen year-old girl.

"Oh Matilda you actually came. Did your mother gave you permission?" Toxique said to her.

"Yes she did." Matilda said and saw Mewtwo and went starry-eye.

"OMG is that a Mewtwo!" She said and asked Amber.

May I have a battle with your Mewtwo Ms.?" Matilda said.

"Amber Ketchum she's my adopted sister that she appeared out of nowhere in Pallet Town and my mom took her in and adopted her." Ash said to her.

"This is why you're the Chosen One Ash. You always thinks of others no matter if is people, Pokémon that are organic or clones because to you they are all equal." Matilda said.

"But first; I wish to ask the three starters so that I can have an official Pokémon." She said until Slither came forward and smiled at her and coiled to her neck like a necklace and she nodded. The Professor gives four Pokéballs and her Rotom Phone.

"Wait only four does that mean you already have one?" Ash asked.

She nodded but this one wants to battle Mewtwo for some reason.

"She wanted to do this when she let me capture her willingly." Matilda said.

The same Chatot came and offered to be the referee.

"This one on one battle against Amber of Pallet Town and Matilda of the Evergreen Plateau begins.

"Mewtwo if you please". Amber politely asked Mewtwo and he levitated into the field.

"Ladies and Gentlemen introducing a Mythical!" Matilda exclaimed.

Everyone gasped when she said Mythical and who knows which Pokémon she was referring. Suddenly a large white equine appeared from the ball with plates surrounding her wheel. It was Arceus the Alpha Pokémon with a TRAINER!

Everyone made a jaw drop alternately and simultaneously. Only two Arceus made a grin.

"Hello Chosen One." She said smugly to Ash. The chapter ends.

**Dun, Dun, Dun.**

**Surprise that Arceus has a trainer who is a rookie? In addition, the reveal of her true gender. Will Amber succeeded or lose. Stay tune as the Journey Continues…**

* * *

**This is the first time that someone actually makes a fanfic that has Arceus against Mewtwo who will win in this battle. **

**The rants are meta-reference since in the Anime Series there has been rarely Legendary and Mythical Pokémon that never do their jobs or show competence. The reason Cala Maria ranted because of the Team Aqua and Magma problem that happened since she and others have watched Ash since he was born and I mean literally. Kyorge evolves when she has the blue orb and an Octillery. She evolves into a mermaid due to them being persuasive and deadly.**

* * *

**The giant bird that saved Mew is a familiar bird that everyone know. Here's a hint: **_**"Even without my feathers you're in for a stormy weather".**_

* * *

_**Amber's Pokémon: Mewtwo, Porygon-Z (shiny), Rotom (shiny), Gardevoir (since he was an egg), Lucario (since she was an egg), Beedrill, Fearow, Gyarados (shiny), Altaria, Luxray, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Vespiquen, male Combee, Drifblim, Garchomp, Kommo-o, Mismagius, Spiritomb, Togekiss, Ditto (shiny), Magearna (shiny), Groudon (shiny), Kyogre (shiny), Volcanion (shiny), Scolipede, Furfrou, Zoroark, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Heatran (shiny), Necrozma, Mew (shiny) and Genesect (shiny), Venusaur, Balstoise, Charizard, Absol, Garbodor, Chandelure, Druddigon (shiny), Bisharp (shiny), Galarian Weezing, Eternatus, Yveltal, Blue Flower Florges (the blue flower Floette from XY series), Hydreigon, Kyurem, Victini (shiny), Meloetta (shiny), Keldeo (shiny), Salamance, Falinks (shiny), Zangoose and Serviper (which were raised together who knew), Grimmsnarl (shiny), Alcremie (rainbow swirl), Frostmoth, Metagross, Milotic, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Celebi (shiny), Dragapult. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Deoxys, Zeraora (shiny), Marshadow (shiny), Klinklang, Corviknight, Alolan Muk, Mr. Rime, Salazzle, Eelektross, Ferrothorn, Beartic, Rhyperior, Magmortar, Electivire, Doublade, Gengar, Alakazam (since he was an egg), Machamp, Toxtricity (since he was an egg) and the rest of the starters of every region fully evolved (those were coincidence). (Most of them evolved off-screen due to traveling with Ash for a few years for practicing on being the new Chosen One.)**_

* * *

_**She always takes Mewtwo (similar to Ash and Pikachu), Gardevoir, Lucario and Toxtricity. She won all the Leagues that Ash lost and Alola too.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An organic and artificial battle

**Despite the battle that will happen, it will be one-sided for a reason that it help will expand the storyline. So enjoy.**

**This chapter marks the first captures of Amber in this region and a surprise comeback of a villain.**

* * *

_As our hero and her friend suddenly have a battle between the Alpha Pokémon from a mysterious rookie trainer. Who will win in this bout?_

* * *

Watch out Mewtwo this is Arceus we are battling and he can change types at will, but let's make it on equal terms. She said as she shown her key stone and Mewtwo puts his Mega stone headband on.

"HEART, SOUL AND MIND COMBINED TO THE PINNACLE OF TRUST NOW LET US EVOLVE AND BEYOND!" They exclaimed as Mewtwo changes into his X form.

The Professor saw that as a Wobbuffet and choke on some popcorn she had.

"Holy shit!" She said as a woman with a weather vane on her head shushed her.

"Professor Language please!" The woman said.

"Sorry is that we're witnessing a battle between a clone of Mew and a creation of the Unown Hilda Berg." She said and Hilda rolled her eyes.

"Anyone can beats Arceus now with a good strategy and a frying pan." Hilda said.

"Alright Mewtwo let's show this girl on how to actually battle equally. Let's start with Lock-On, Shadow Punch, and Bug buzz maneuver." She said telepathically and he nodded while cracking his knuckles as Arceus uses his Spooky plates to deliver Judgement at him but caught the attack and turn it to her.

"So this is how my Judgement do to the others?" She said to herself as Mewtwo X punched in the head on knocked her easily as her head swirl into submission.

"That's it and that was just one combo." Mewtwo X said as he changed back to normal.

"I don't know if I'm happy or lost." Ash said.

Meanwhile Arceus began to cry while feeling shunned and ran away from the field as Matilda and Sally the Slither chase her through the forest.

"Excuse me everyone. On come on Aunt. Wait up!" Matilda said as she politely leave.

It was interrupted as a mail-person with a Nihilego fused. Everyone suddenly when defensive until he said something.

"Package for Ms. Amber Ketchum". He said as he handed a form to her and she signed.

"What is it Amber?" Mewtwo asked.

She opened it and revealed a gold colored egg in an incubator that somehow was familiar until she read a letter to her.

"_Dear Amber as a requirement on saving Galar from Eternatus' rampage I give a very special egg directly from the Unown themselves. Sincerely Courtly."_

Everyone except Mewtwo were shocked of the egg.

"It's impossible!" Mew exclaimed.

"Can they do that?" Pikachu asked.

"Can someone explain to me what the problem with the egg is?" Mewtwo asked.

Everyone calmed down.

"This egg contains an Arceus and by judging the circles and color it will be a shiny male." Pikachu said.

"Wow… hang on a moment. Why me and not Ash?" Amber asked.

"Maybe is because you are now the new Chosen One Amber." Ash said.

"But this is a very large step for me are you sure I'm up for this?" Amber asked.

Suddenly Toxtricity, Lucario and Gardevoir came out of their Pokéballs and console her.

"You'll be fine Amber. You always prevail." Gardevoir said.

"Who was the one to stop Eternatus, Necrozma, Kyurem and Yveltal with just speaking to them? The one who became my mom when I was born?" Toxtricity said.

"Even in spar you mostly beat me in the ways of Aura fair and square because cheaters never prosper". Lucario said.

They all hug her.

"Thanks guys I needed that." She said.

"Is there a League in this region?" She asked and the Professor suddenly emerged from Amber's shadow, which spooked her.

"There is but is more complicated since the region focuses on Multitype it focuses on obtaining 19 badges each one focusing on a single type. You battle the leader's Pokémon first and then the trainer one on one against the leader personally to see if you're worthy to fight in the League. Be warned some may have tricks on their sleeves.

"19 BADGES! " Amber shouted.

"Which type is the last?" She asked.

"That's easy the **Toon Type**." Toxique said.

"The Toon what?" Amber said while raising a brow.

"This type is equally offensive and defensive by defying the laws of physics. They are strong against Grass, Poison, Electric, Rock, Ice, Bug, Dragon, Dark, Steel and Fairy. They are weak against Water, Ground and Fire types. They are immune to Normal, Fighting, Flying, Ghost and Psychic type. They are similar to Legendary Pokémon due to them be immortal by their strong will, seek attention and are hard to find in the wild but semi-common in towns and cities." Toxique explained when a giant baby duck in baby clothes appeared and Amber wanted to battle it.

* * *

"**Who's that Pokémon?"**

"**It's Baby Huey."**

* * *

"Excuse do you want to battle me?" Amber politely asked.

"Duh… What kind of battle?" He asked.

"A Pokémon battle". She said

"OK." He said.

"Come on out Lucario." She threw a Pokéball for Lucario to appear and made a bow.

"OK Lucario start with Bulk Up and Aura Sphere." She said as Lucario flexed her muscles and started to do an Aura Sphere towards Huey while he was loafing.

The attack made contact but suddenly it hit Huey's face and it went back at Lucario like he used Mirror Coat and then he jumped happily at the ground causing an Earthquake that knock Lucario and then she went up and used Flamethrower at him and burned him out cold. Amber took the chance, threw a Pokéball at him, and waited until a ding was heard.

"What the Hell happened?" Amber said as she took out her Rotom Phone.

"Let's see what information you have in my Rotom Phone." She said.

* * *

**_Baby Huey, The Baby Duck Pokémon: Despite his size this duck is still a baby whose IQ is quite low that he can't even feel pain and the body even repels it instantly and can survive explosions._**

* * *

"That was his ability Ignorance which makes him immune to physical attacks." Toxique said as she change into a Heatran and carried Huey into the castle to heal him.

"Wow is very useful ability I tell ya what." Amber said that even surpasses her Shedninja's Wonder Guard (She caught a Ninjask and Shedninja that were abandoned off-screen).

"There all better." Toxique said.

"Toxique I want to ask you something? How come you can use transform like that?" Amber asked her.

"Will you excuse Amber and I to talk privately alone and Mewtwo do not use you powers eavesdrop." She said as Mewtwo huffed at the statement.

"The reason I do is that I learned it from Squiggly the Alien Slime Pokémon. He can transform into anything and he's the only that can fused until you came into the picture and even you can do it since you have DNA from him also since he donated some when Courtly revived you." She said but the part of DNA shocked Amber since she never knew and Mewtwo said that I did not make it when my former dad (Dr. Fuji) created Mewtwo.

"Swear to me that you won't tell anyone until you meet Squiggly, but practice it secretly since it pays well and you can be any Pokémon even fusions." Toxique said to her.

"Where was I? Oh the gym the first one is near the Rattaman Residence that is near this town. However, beware some gyms required more than just battling their Pokémon." Toxique warned them.

"Thank you Professor." Amber said.

"Oh pish posh call me Toxique dearie". She winked.

She waved a farewell at her and Ash. Who are leaving to the gym for her first Gym Battle in the Region.

Toxique goes back to the castle and she heard a cackle out of nowhere. It came from a U.F.O. like robot that had a screen show a boy with swirl glasses who was crazily laughing.

"My plan it's coming to fruition." The boy said while Toxique was furious.

"You fury gives pleasure Toxi." He said while she had tick and changed her face.

"That's Professor to you Mar… I mean Fawful!" She exclaimed as she changes faces.

The U.F.O left.

"You will not prevail Fawful." She declared and called her daughter Toxica appeared suddenly from behind the door.

"How did you heard?" She asked.

"The whole thing." Toxica replied saddened.

"Toxica I need a favor from you." Toxique said to her daughter which was a shiny version of her with black dress and black wavy hair similar to hers and the mask had the sinister looking face.

"Yes." She said.

"I need to join Amber's team after she defeats Ratso and battle her and if she wins she'll be your trainer. F.Y.I. She also has Sqiggly's DNA".

"I can learn Transform?" She asked.

"Sure you can. She's a psychic and an Aura expert." Toxique said to her.

"You can do it already but not without the mask showing on you back like a Zorua's tail." She said.

"After she beats the Mecha-Purugly. Doesn't she need to drink a potion to do that with the others also?" Toxica askes to her mother.

"Let's see how she can beat the rest especially the Duo and Rumor." Toxique said.

"Hey speaking of Rumor. Did you notice something between Mew and Meloetta?" Toxica said.

"That Mew of Ash is so eager to learn new moves ever since that day when Pikachu evolved and doesn't realize that the Melody Pokémon has the tots for her even Cala Maria and Oak knew. What is this the canon series?" She said.

"They will help her be prepared to be against HIM." Toxique said sternly to her daughter who nodded.

'I don't know what he is planning since you fired him but it ain't pretty". She said.

"What about Courtly?" Toxica asked.

"She's just time traveling with Celebi McFly to collect some DNA since she a fan of him along with Wade despite being related." Toxique said.

"Is she still trying to clone the you know what?" Toxica said.

"She's doing it because the world needs them and Rumor said that in Unova a Pokémon trainer now Professor named Bianca captured the Forces of Nature. Sure she was a newbie by starting late due to her overprotective father and they learned to change into their Therian form without a Reveal Glass." Toxique said.

Toxica rolled her eyes.

"Rumor just wants news on Unova's Gay couple of Elesa and Skyla; you know since they're "good friends" to each other". She said.

"Have you been reading fanfiction?" Toxique asked.

"No…Yes…Maybe!" Toxica blushed.

"Is it good to like girls since you know what Team Holy does to people and Pokémon who don't like the opposite gender?" She said saddened and her mother consoles her.

"The only thing that I care is that you're happy and that's what matters to me." Toxique said as she changes into a Darkrai and brings her daughter her equipment and Pokéballs, which one has Hotdog in a five spare ones.

"I always wanted my own Heckhound since they can also travel through dimensions." Toxica cheered and then saddened since she misses her friend.

"Oh I still miss Blizzy mom. I know she wants to be stronger for me, but she could had stayed with us. " Toxica said.

"She needed to be alone to perfect the cosmetics she wanted to not hold back for you. In addition, you'll be safer with Amber and company so they will see her eventually as Ash does when a movie is focused on Legendary or Mythical Pokémon since Mewtwo." Toxique said.

"However, they need a guide who knows every nook and cranny of the region and there is no one better than my own dear daughter." She hugged Toxica.

"Be safe and don't get too near to Ms. Misfortune." She said farewell to her daughter before returning to the castle.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Amber)

"I'll miss you Amber and don't forget to make mom proud no matter if you win or lose." Ash said as he and Pikachu hugged and bid farewell.

"Keep her safe Mewtwo". Pikachu said.

"Don't you forget that I'm the strongest Pokémon on the Planet with or without Mega Evolution." Mewtwo said as he and Amber continue their journey.

_As our heroes journey to the first Gym to obtain Amber's first badge and Toxica begins her journey towards a new adventure despite the dangers of Team Holy and Fawful and what are their goals. What about Arceus and Matilda? Stay tuned as the journey continues. _

The scene turns black when suddenly a petite clown girl with the color scheme of Cobalion stretches the circle.

"Oi. What did I missed since I was helping Misty and Iris conquer their fears?" She asked to the Narrator.

_Well Arceus lost to Mewtwo and ran into the Enchanted Forest, Toxica begins her journey to join Amber and reunite with Blizzy and Amber first Secret Legendary Pokémon._

* * *

**The reason I made Arceus a female is to add more character development (which makes more sense) since most fan make stories about being Ash's Pokémon, which are great since she has power but not the skills since she always uses one attack at a time.**

**The concept of Transform is insulting since is one of the best moves canonically since you can be any Pokémon but only Mew and Ditto can do it. Here is one thing I will say: MEWTWO WILL LEARN IT. **

**P.S. The sample of Mew was from Miyamoto's Mew and not Ash since his was from Pallet Town and is a huge fan of him. Amber's Shiny Mew was from the Unown when they needed her help with Necrozma. In this chapter, Meloetta develops phobia from The Professor since the battle traumatized her a lot since she always depended on others, so she will take training seriously from now on.**

**The Secret Legends will be explained at a later chapter. There was a lot of foreshadow in this chapter. Type: Null (who will develop a brotherly bond with the newborn since they are similar) will appear next chapter and Arceus will be born after the gym battle immediately. **

**The battles will be a mix of normal gyms and Run N' Gun bosses from CUPHEAD! So expect some familiar debtors since two were already mentioned. ****Ash will return to Kanto in this chapter since his the Champion of the region.**

* * *

**Amber's new Pokémon: Ninjask, Shedninja and Baby Huey.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Learning the Stuff and Murine Corps.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Learning the Stuff and Murine Corps

**This is the first Gym Battle after this we switch to Arceus and Matilda's POV.**

_As our hero begins her journey to participate at the Pokémon League, but first she needs to collect 19 gym badges to proceed. She needs a plan on how to do it._

* * *

(Inside the Pokémon Center)

The Nurse Joy looks similar to their Galar relatives. However the work alongside a giant butterfly that's half the size of the nurse called Betterfly (you know who I'm referring).

"Okay Mewtwo how we can beat Normal type Pokemon since they are the most versatile type known". She said to Mewtwo who was in doubt since he was a clone of Mew and Mew can transform while he can't (He's the most powerful Pokémon in the world and if he can Transform he can be a better Arceus) she heard the thought since she also is a psychic and then saddened.

"Don't worry brother someday you can do it and you saw Toxique do it". She said while the nurse was checking the Pokémon.

Suddenly as they leave the center a girl wearing a hood bump into Amber and pleaded her.

"You gotta help me I'm being chased and I didn't do anything at all and they started to chase me." The woman said to her and hid behind Gardevoir and Lucario. Two persons with white robes and a wheel logo similar to Arceus appeared and demanded to hand over the woman.

"Hand over thy demon wench before thy gets impure." Both said in unison.

"Those are like Team Galactic, Plasma and Flare mush together." Amber said to the readers as both grunts realease a cow wearing a robe and a halo floating on the head and a humanoid bee like Pokémon that started to shoot milk and throw bombs respectively. Mewtwo teleported them away since Amber could have done it but did it to avoid suspicion.

The woman thanked her but suddenly Amber and the woman saw each other and their eyes glow. Mewtwo gets sweaty and said. "This is going to get weird but slow".

"I heard that!" Amber exclaimed to Mewtwo.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tiramisu." She said and she took the hoodie to reveal her white Caucasian skin, blond hair, and glasses and got glares from Mewtwo since he rarely lets humans so close to Amber since he considers her a sister thought she came in terms with being a clone and she rarely interact with males aside from Ash, Oak and Tracey when in Kanto.

"That's good and all but why those men were after you." She said as Tiramisu went to depressed mode and shook her head.

"They chase since I'm an aura user and a female orphan since I was the runt of my old family." She explained as Amber got saddened.

'I'm telling the truth. Why don't you both read my mind to confirm it?" She said and they did as she took a potion from her bag to help her on her journey.

"This potion will help you on you gym challenges since you need to confront the Gym Leader personally before getting the badge. Amber took the potion and drank it. She begins to spaz and her eyes glow white.

"Calm down Mewtwo." Tiramisu said and pointed to Amber who was back to normal.

"OK now that Phase 1 is done now to Phase 2." She took a notepad and the group went inside it.

"Let's start by you battling a Ditto." She said and a Ditto appeared out of nowhere.

"Easy enough". She said confidentially before the Ditto turned his face into a giant punch.

"What was that!?" She shouted.

"That my friend is my Ditto Goopy when training." She said with a smirk.

"How can I beat him without touching him?" She said when she saw her index fingers glowing and some energy bullets shot out of said from her fingers and Goopy took some damage.

As the battle gets going Goopy stopped and swallow a pellet and evolve into blue ball of smile with a cocky smile. Mewtwo took the Rotom Phone to scan it.

* * *

_**Le Slam: The Slime ball Pokémon and the evolved form of Ditto. When a Ditto uses moves and grow in size and with every bounce can cause a minor earthquake.**_

* * *

She still battle the slime when suddenly he stopped again gasping for air when a tombstone and slided across the battlefield using Grave Danger and finished when she used both hands to blast a bigger bullet that knocked Goopy out.

**KNOCKOUT!**

Smoke came out of the tombstone as Goopy change back into Le Slam and returned into his Pokéball.

"You're ready." Tiramisu said with narrowed eyes and nodded.

* * *

**_Who's that Pokemon_**

**_It's Le Slam_**

* * *

(The next day in front of the gym)

A "man" appeared in the doors open from the gym that looks like a normal house but on the inside looks gigantic.

"Welcome to my gym! The rules are simple since you don't have badges will do a 2 on 2 battle and if you win to battle me." Ratso said as he took two Pokéballs from his sash to reveal a Dunsparce and a Skitty.

_**(I won't describe the battles except the gym leaders personal since she uses good strategies).**_

He nodded and laughed evilly as he presses a button to make appear a giant soup can tank.

She assumes her battle stance similar to her Lucario while Ratso looks at her and a mechanical arm gave him a cigar and lowers into his tank. She dodges the projectiles till he releases a Chinese rocket as the arm breaks the tank while injuring Ratso but he still fights until a giant Purugly swallows him whole and unleashes ghost from her mouth. Amber swiftly dodges and attacks the Purugly will malfunction to reveal Ratso operating it.

**KNOCKOUT!**

"You beaten this old Rattata fair and square. Here's a Normal badge to you." He said as the badge floated by itself to Amber's badge case. Then suddenly the egg hatched and changed into a familiar equine Pokémon and looked at Amber from above.

"Are you my momma?" It said with a boyish voice that Amber smiled while Type: Null (which was hard to tell), Lucario and Tiramisu cooed to the baby.

"In all my life I have never seen an Arceus born." Ratso said and some Indeedee used psychic to put the face to Mecha-Purugly back.

"I'll call him Aiden which means Fire as his presence and innocence warms everyone' hearts". Amber declared.

"The next gyms are the Bug type gym, Flying type gym and the Water type gym." Ratso said.

"I'll switch some Pokémon later and capture new ones one the way." Amber said.

"One more thing. If you do to the Bug type gym don't let no one see you two lovey-dovey just in case." Ratso said as both Amber and Tiramisu blushed deeply.

"How did you know?" They said and he only points at the Indeedees.

They left the gym onto the next one.

_With Amber winning her first Pi'illo Badge with the help of a new friend the set to the next gyms to compete the League. Stay tuned as our journey continues…_

* * *

The screen goes black and goes white suddenly when some music was heard.

** watch?v=uRWrB9qley8**

A shiny Cresselia and a shiny Darkrai appeared in front of a wheel on the floor.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to "SPIN THE WHEEL!" They both exclaimed to the viewers.

The Darkrai with a bow on the head wave her hands to the public.

"I'm Darcy and this is my husband Cress". She said happily and as the Cresselia named Cress takes a bow.

"Now that we introduced ourselves let the wheel spin to see which Gym Leader Amber will confront next." He said as the wheel (showing a bee, a bird, a human, a fairy and a flower with eyelashes) slowly stops a bee-like Pokémon.

"Holy Miltank!" Darcy exclaimed as the wheel stopped at Rumor's face.

"Be ready for a scandal, magic and dirt between "close friends" against the Queen Bee herself Ms. Honeybottoms." Cress said to the readers.

* * *

**Next Chapter: What the Reversal World happened to Arceus and Matilda?**

* * *

**You will think that Rumor will turn into a buzz plane, but you will have to wait and see since next will revolve on Arceus and Matilda and it will be ugly.**

**Amber's new Pokemon: Arceus (shiny male), Type: Null (female), Indeedee (both genders), Pi'illo Delcatty (ghost typeand female) and Exploud (male).**

**The reason that Amber nearly has half the world Legendaries is that they came willingly the majority. The ones the she does not have will be shiny but that is for later. As of this chapter, most of them will be shorter than 3,000 words.**

**Meanwhile I'll be doing One-shots of Amber's Pokemon at the Ranch and that she's one of the few people (if not only) to have every Pokemon (Normal, Fossil, Legendary and Mythical).**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What the Reversal World happened to Arceus and Matilda?

_As our hero obtained her first badge and the egg was born now with the eye on the prize for the second of nineteen badge. However, no one knows what happened to our Goddess and her niece after she ran away from the mock battle between Mewtwo._

* * *

(Enchanted Forest, Pi'illo Region)

We see that Arceus is still crying over the loss since this was the first time that she have ever battle that doesn't involve human genocide.

"How could I have lost to someone who is the most youngest Legendary and I have all my Plates with me. I give up maybe If Marcus had killed me the world would be better without me. The first thing I did was shoot Judgement to humans that didn't know I existed. The trio told me that my awakening nearly tried to destroy each other in Alamos Town and contaminated the Reversal World. What kind of God am I if I don't do my job?" She said to herself while looking at a pond.

Matilda appears shocked that her aunt said those things to herself and slapped her.

"I deserved that." Arceus said.

"Aunt. No one is perfect the reason Marcus did that was that he wanted Michina to flourish no matter what. If he just wanted that, he could have asked the Pokémon to help instead of electrocuting you on depending on the jewel. Even Team Rocket wanted to blackmail you if they gotten to the Ruins before Ash and company." Matilda said.

Arceus reacted on the last part.

"What did you say?" She said to her.

"I said that if Ash didn't came to Michina Team Rocket would have the real jewel and blackmail you to obey Giovanni. No need to worry Cala Maria and Petootnia to care of the most loyal Admins and they said that they food fit for a Legendary." Matilda said.

They shook their heads since they don't want to know.

"Since like most Legendary and Mythical you have power but not skill and that you change typing slowly and use one attack at a time by said type. Your worst flaw is that you don't use move that involves punching and/or kicking. Also, we need to improve your strong points and more resisting your weaknesses since even if you use the Earth Plate Ash's Pikachu can electrocute you easily." Matilda said.

"How can I punch and kick at the same time?" Arceus asked.

"You can float." Matilda said while Arceus blushed.

"Oh right." She said.

Meanwhile a shadow appeared and ordered a Vileplume to use Sleepowder, luckily, Arceus wasn't using the Iron Plate, he laughed as Matilda and Arceus went to sleep.

* * *

(Secret Location)

Matilda and Arceus woke up in a lab and what shock them is that Matilda looked cartoonier and that Arceus was in black and white and saw a new Plate from her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arceus said.

Insane laugther filled the air as Fawful came to view.

"You should have thank me for making you better you don't say." Fawful said.

"What!?" Matilda said as her head stretched towards him.

"Take that Joey Drew you motherfucker!" He exclaimed.

"How do you two feel?" He asked them.

"The same why?" Matilda asked.

"Since I use enchanted ink that normally corrupts people and Pokémon's aura. However, by adding paint it cleanses the ink and riding the parasites." He explained while pointing at the Storyboard Plate.

"Behold the Storyboard Plate which turns you into a Toon type Pokémon". Fawful said.

"Why are you helping us?" Arceus asked.

"What kind of God are you? If you don't actually make your job at all." He said which angered Arceus.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you because this is why I'm referring to." He said as he shows recordings of Ash saving most of the Legendaries.

"How did you know about this?" Matilda said.

"Because is anime and what I hate is that they made Ash a rookie in every region and he never had another Legendary besides Melmetal in the canon and never takes anyone but Pikachu." He said.

"Arceus wanted to destroy humanity because of ONE person that was hypnotized you had the freaking Mind Plate with you at the time. When Hoopa's other half summoned too much Legendary Pokémon and you included did nothing at all. Why didn't Palkia helped with the distortion if he's the personification of Space or if Dialga made Ash time travel to mellow Hoopa's pride. Typical for Mythical to mind control others." He said.

"Tell me one who has ever done that." Arceus said.

"Marshadow." Fawful said bluntly.

"I damn it." Arceus swore then saddened.

"I'm just saying that all those problems should be solve easily if you guys don't relied on Ash or Amber no one will manipulate anyone." He said.

"I'm giving a choice either be as you're are so that others surpass you or be the Goddess you are meant to be with the help of your niece to become a Pokémon Master." Fawful said with full honesty.

"We accept the offer Fawful." Matilda and Arceus said.

Suddenly their appearances changed more sinister as Matilda clothes turned like a lawyer suit, a devil tail appeared above her ass, her eyes glow a bright blue meaning that her aura spiked up, her teeth turn into fangs and Arceus' eyes turned pure black with hers irises intact but more glowing with her hooves turned into claws and finally the jewels in her wheel turn into amethyst.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Pewter Gym, Twinleaf Town, Indigo Plateau, Reversal World, Temporal Realm and the Spacial Realm)

The Creation Trio and the Lake Trio suddenly fainted.

"What was that?" They all said.

* * *

(Fawful's Lab)

"Are you two alright?" He asked them.

"**I feel that I can beat Mew in any form." **Arceus said as she suddenly used Transform and turned into a Squirtle.

"**I can use Transform now." **Arceus said giddily as she changes to Lugia, Zeraora, Pheromosa, Ditto, a Porygon-Z and a Zygarde Core.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Tree of Beginning)

Mew sensed something and said, "Are you SHITTING me!" to the Regi Trio suddenly.

* * *

"**And I feel that I don't admire Ash anymore since we are taking his role of Pokémon Master from his dense face." **Matilda said when said she petted Sally that was in her pocket sleeping during the whole commotion. She was scared but her trainer was right if she wanted to evolve into a Slurpent in which Matilda heard and launch a pink ray from her hand and Sally grew into large snake-like Pokemon with red scales, and a yellow underbelly, with eight thin purple tongues dangling from the blue lips. Yellow eyes with black sclera and a yellow and blue marking on the head and vice versa into a Slither then again into her final evolution. Then Matilda's head turned red and suddenly used Blast Burn, and then Hydro Cannon and her hand turned into a sword to use Secret Sword. She laughs.

"**I can use any attack now, use Transform and willingly make any Pokémon evolve and devolve also."** Matilda said.

* * *

(Again at the Tree of Beginning)

"Who the fuck is making fun of me?" Mew said to herself while looking around.

* * *

They thought of a new catchphrase which symbolizes power and authority and they thought the same thing.

**This is our world. This is our home. **Arceus and Matilda said in unison as they started to link each other and grin towards the readers while Fawful made an evil grin as the scene went dark.

_As the rivals transcended into power with the help of an unknown person will they use their newfound powers for good or for their own selfish needs. Stay tune as the journey continues…_

* * *

**This is the first Matilda and Arceus episode.**

**In the name of the Mother, the Daughter and the Holy Spirit. Sorry, for this chapter for being short due to idea block. However, this chapter is where the main villain (actually anti-villain) steps up while saying Arceus' flaws and codependency to a Chosen One. F.Y.I. Fawful is not his real name, which will be reveal way later. The will appear rarely to interfere Amber; they will also collect badges to enter the League but will teleport off screen to other regions to capture more Pokémon and train them like she always wanted but has to keep it a secret from her mom.**

* * *

**Now that Matilda and Arceus are true Gods (Being every Pokemon no matter if they are organic or artificial and/or shiny, every literal moves and using Aura and Psychic). They will indirectly help Amber behind the scenes but still being rivals to Amber and Mewtwo respectively.**

**Here's the new prophecy: **_**Thus the earth shall turn to ash to an era of peace. As a new threat arises, so the amber will absorb the elements to purify the Original One once and for all.**_

* * *

_**Next chapter: Heresy at the Honeycomb Herald**_

* * *

_**I will be planning the do one-shots called "Meanwhile on New Island" which focuses on Amber's other Pokemon when they're in the ranch she bought (with the winnings of the Indigo League) on New Island (in which they help rebuild it for the rest of her Pokemon). She has every known Pokemon from every Region (yet Pi'illo) fully evolved with the exception of the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon not listed on the prologue will be shiny but that will be a surprise on the how she will obtained them.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Heresy at the Honeycomb Herald

_As our heroes continue on their journey through the Pi'illo Region and now it's time for the second badge._

* * *

(Pi'illo Town, in front of the Honeycomb Herald)

"This is a gym? This looks like a newspaper building." Amber said to Tiramisu.

"Looks can be deceiving Amber." She said when an "M" shaped Unown floated but then hid back into Tiramisu's hair and Amber saw it.

"What was that?" She asked, Tiramisu got concerned, and suddenly she heard buzzing.

"Oh look at the Vespiquens." She said to change the subject as the Vespiquens flew into the building.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the top floor)

A giant bee with a wand shaped like a honey dipper was furious since she hasn't found the scoop of the century.

"I need something worthy that even Arceus herself wouldn't know." She said as she looks at various clips of Amber saving Galar from Eternatus and capturing him with an Ultra Necrozma. A photo of a faceless blob with the captions "Squiggly: The Ultimate Pokémon?"

"There has to be a better scoop." She said, as she looks at the Bug Plate that suddenly whispers to her.

"Really? She does that to them?" She asked and she grinned like the Grinch.

* * *

(Honeycomb Herald, Lobby Area)

The heroes entered and the Combee receptionist saw them.

"Welcome bzzz. How may I bzzz help bzzz you?" The receptionist ask.

"I have being informed that this is also a Pokémon Gym." Amber said.

"So a clone hybrid wants to battle the top queen of the hive." Rumor said.

Suddenly a giant bee flew in and started taunting Amber. The scene turns black then Combees flew through the screen as the battle commences.

Some sirens were heard and Amber suddenly reacted when hot honey started to flood the floor and they floated to some platforms above. The boss of the building came with some utensils that changes into a honey dipper, snaps her fingers then the guards came to throws bombs at Amber while going up.

*whistle blows* "Oi, Oi, Oi." The Bobees said.

Along with Mewtwo, they defeated the Bobees as they retreated painfully. A giant hand pointed down towards Amber and Rumor uses her wand to send attacks towards her.

"Sorry sugar, this honey is off limits like my scoops." She said arrogantly as she lowers her head like a wrecking ball in the middle of the battlefield and spits buzz bullets at both sides.

"Were nearly finish Mewtwo." She said as he gave thumbs up.

Rumor gets angry and flew up to find a Rotom Phone to look some information and stops to do a chant while her eyes were in swirls and transforms into a Guzzlord and slam into the hot honey without burning due to being part dragon-type.

"Dominate and bombinate - - that's how I bee!" She said deeply the she uses Belch at the duo. Mewtwo launches Aura Spheres at the main mouth to defeat her and succeed when she burped smoke from all her mouth and spit the Bug Plate as Amber caught the plate it purified by itself. Rumor transformed back into herself.

"You defeated the bee fair and square." She said.

"Where did you get this plate?" Amber asked.

"It came in a package with my name included but no return address." She stated.

"Since you obtained the Bug Plate, I need a favor if you see some scoop worthy stories come by ne again and you gets rewarded." Rumor said.

* * *

**Mission Quests and Rematches are available.**

* * *

(Outside)

The familiar mailwoman appeared to give a letter to Amber.

"Esteemed Amber Ketchum since you defeated me the first time you have the opportunity to rematch the gym leaders after the first win. I have a key item that you should have. Sincerely Ratso Rattataman". Amber read.

Suddenly they were transported into the Normal Type gym and once again to battle the Legendary rodent.

"Here are the instructions: You can use all 6 Pokémon against the Gym Leader at the same time this applies to every gym in the region. Survive every phase until the end to win. If you are defeated Amber the whole group loses too." Ratso said.

"I accept." She said.

"Very well then let's begin." He said as he smoke a cigar while lowering into his tank and shoots cherry bombs into Amber's group.

She give a brief speech, which motived the group to uses, a group Screech. The tank turned suddenly red and Ratso did a Bulldoze however, the tank jumped when Mewtwo levitated. He nearly launched a rocket but once again, it failed and injured himself but didn't feel a thing since he was a Toon type. Then Mecha Purugly swoops in a swallow Ratso to finish the group off. Before the Mecha's face fall down it spits some kind of rock that glitters and looks like candy but hard into the floor then the usual knockout happens.

"Now that's a good bout private. Now where is that key item?" He checks until he sees her holding it.

"You mean this?" She asked as holding the rock.

"That is the fabled Soft Rock Candy that I bought but my Mecha Purugly Pamela. The only one who can make that is the Mythical Baroness Von Rockabella she lives inside her bakery in Vaudeville city. However, you need half the badge case filled to confront her. More key items let you battle some of the Mythical Pokémon if you prove you're worthy then they will join your caliber.

* * *

**Obtained Soft Rock Candy!**

* * *

_As Amber defeated once again Ratso Rattaman and obtained her first Key item of the region. What will be next on her journey continues…_

* * *

On top of a hill, a little woman wearing a dark cloak saw the whole thing through her binoculars.

"Interesting very interesting." She said ominously as the scene goes black.

* * *

**Next Chapter: More Missions and Samba in the Garden of Eden**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: More Missions and Samba in the Garden of Eden**

_There will be music that will start before the battle with the name in all bold, italic and underline to distinguish it from the text._

* * *

_As our hero obtained her second badge from the Queen of the Honeycomb Herald and a two new Pokémon to her family what surprises will be installed now._

* * *

(Pi'illo Town)

"So your're a shiny female Type: Null and you're a shiny male Arceus?" Tiramisu asked.

"Last time I checked." Type: Null said.

"You to make sure since Arceus tend to be use one emotion at a time and being near to a Pokémon that will be similar will cause some troubles." Tiramisu said while Aiden the shiny Arceus looked at Type: Null and smiled.

"I don't see a problem because it means that I'm not the only one who is alone." He said.

Meanwhile Amber and Mewtwo were thinking on which gym to go when a robed figure spoke to them.

"Why not go to the Grass Type Gym. That if you can find it." The figure said.

"Excuse me, but we are Psychic so it should be easy." Mewtwo said but the figure laughed like Ripper Roo.

"You just can't use Psychic to find the gym since it always moves. Only I know the whereabouts. But first you guys have to done some missions in order for me to spill." The figure said and handed a list.

* * *

**1\. Obtained bi-plane from Wally Jr.**

**2\. An air battle against Hilda Berg.**

**3\. Show cooperation between Mewtwo and Type: Null in a battle.**

**4\. Capture a Mew.**

* * *

The third one seems suspicious since when the figure knew about the duo.

"A bi-plane from who?" Amber asked. Mewtwo snapped his fingers.

"He lives at the castle." He said.

* * *

(Pi'illo Castle)

Toxique greeted the group while they asked her where is Wally Jr.

"He's in his lab, but you need some training since in this region the battles will be tougher and you have to be prepared since some Pokémon are battle happy." She said.

"Battle Happy?" Mewtwo asked.

"It's a phenomenon that makes a Pokémon stats go up while at half health onwards, but that only applies to opponents. Let me show you by having my daughter Toxica battle you." She said as Toxica appeared shyly.

* * *

_**Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam "Big Bang"**_

Toxica sunked into the floor and divided into three equal versions of herself and cackled and played mix up to confused Amber and Marshadow.

"Guess which one is the real." She said as they shuffled to confuse Amber. Marshadow hits the real one. This makes Toxica use a water gun at Marshadow. Amber wasn't worried because water type moves don't cause much damage until she saw Marshadow someone burned.

"What did you do to him!?" She exclaimed.

"That Amber that Holy Water technique that cause Ghost and Dark types burn status until submission or switch out." Toxica said maniacally under the effects of Battle Happy as she grew in size while staring at the duo. Amber changes into Volcanion. Toxica changes into a Zapdos and moves her wings that somehow invokes lightning bolts towards Volcanion and Amber and they successfully jumped.

"You guys are so persistent I'll tell ya what." She changes into her normal self but became a blob like mess and sends Poison Jabs towards Volcanion.

"Volcanion use Double Hydro Pump." She said and he nodded as he launches hot water towards Toxica and explodes into a rainbow of stars. She faints into the floor and exclaimed. "That was awesome. Since you beaten me fair and square may I have a Pokéball to join your caliber." She said as she captured herself and the ball ding only once meaning it was voluntarily.

"Now that was settled let meet with the Professor in correction of the National Pokédex and mechanic Wally Warbles Jr.". Toxique said as a bird like Pokémon appears levitating in a nest with four green leaves flapping.

"The name is Wally Warbles Jr. the small cuckoo bird Pokémon." He introduced himself.

_Wally Warbles Jr.: The Small Cuckoo Bird Pokémon. This bird is considered as a genius prodigy whose goal is to find his father. His hobbies are to update the National Pokédex with accurate information of the Pokémon and invent._

"You're in a need of a bi-plane?" He said and Amber nodded.

"I can help but I need some parts and those parts are samples of Aura from a Corviknight, Sceptile and a Mega Diancie Diamond since a mega evolve form is used for the plane to have more endurance in the air." He said.

Amber took out of her bag a steely black, a red and green and a gray-pink colored Pokéball from her bag to reveal Corviknight, Sceptile, Diancie, and they saluted. She talked to Diancie to make her Mega Evolve to make motor size diamond for the plane and the former two to unleash a small dose of their Auras into some bottles and closes some curtains to work on the plane and he finished.

"Wow that was quick!" Amber exclaimed as a Caterpie climbed through the window pleading to hide it as a Pokémon that looks like a dragonfly with draconian features roared outside and demanded the Pokémon to receive judgement.

* * *

**_Dogadon: The Dragonfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Chrysaboom. Considered one of the most persistent of all Pokémon and it said that it can hold grudges until death. Is one of the Pseudo-Legendaries of the Pi'illo Region._**

* * *

"That Mew stole my food that it was for my children for the winter and she didn't apologize". The Dogadon roared while the Caterpie turned into a normal colored Mew again. For the first time a Mew has actually stepped on the floor and bowed repeatedly to apologizare the Larvies and Dogadon to stealing their food, thought in her defense there wasn't a sign or warning (we maybe Pokémon, but we have to take precautions).

"Sorry is that the Mew species tend to be overly curious and oblivious to danger. I wish to be trained and evolve one day." The Mew said.

"Mews can do that now?" Mewtwo said.

"Of course we do since with need a certain item to evolve and it makes us equal to Arceus herself." Mew said.

Amber caught the Mew and the Pokéball turned pink. Now that's half to complete. Then a cloud appeared out of nowhere and Hilda Berg was looking at the crew and sense that Amber has a plane and she shoots a shooting star towards the group to commence the battle.

* * *

_**Threatenin' Zeppelin**_

Hilda Berg inhales the cloud to turn into a zeppelin hybrid as the sky turns into nighttime.

"Let's see how you can fight in my domain." Hilda said as she puffs and exhales clouds that make a snake like constellation as she does a chant and transforms cloud like Rayquaza and bites her own tail to do a cartwheel towards Amber's plane as she shrunk down to dodge until Hilda turns back.

"How do you like my Constellation Transformation that makes me into any Pokémon I want sorta like Mew but better." She stated and does again to change into a Lunala doing sonic boom all over the battle.

As Amber attacks, suddenly Hilda screams caught the attention of the hero and trembled as Hilda shakes until turning into a Red Crescent moon that launches U. as she laughs like a maniac. One last attack and Hilda begins to daze and fell from the sky and Mewtwo caught and does thumbs up before fainting.

A slow clapping came from "Max and Gallede".

"Congratulations Amber I see that you beaten another Legendary easily. Why don't we have a triple battle?" He said when his voice change to a familiar woman voice. Mewtwo frowned as he knows that they were not Max and Gallede as they transform into Matilda and Arceus.

"Surprise!" They said in unison with crazy eyes and grin, which was impossible for Arceus to do.

"Matilda, Arceus what happened to you two." Amber said concerned on their appearances.

"We're like you but better." Matilda said as Arceus saw Aiden and Type: Null and she got furious that her eyes were on fire and transformed into an Yveltal. That scared Mewtwo since when those an Alpha Pokémon does that since only Mew and Ditto can use Transform.

"Introducing Sally and Diane!" Matilda exclaimed as she releases her official starter. However, the heroes were surprised that Sally came out fully evolved and an unknown bird Pokémon that his black with musical notes on his belly and wings.

* * *

**Drongobongo: the Voice Imitation Pokémon and the evolved form of Chatot. This Pokémon uses its voice manipulation skills to scare others to steal their foods in order to survive and they are consider the creators of the Schadenfreude move.**

* * *

"Do you like her? She came to me instead of the other way around just like you always do Amber Ketchum." Matilda said as Amber still looked at Slurpent. Thought Matilda turned to see staring at Tiramisu and cackled.

"I know your secret "Champion". She whispers the last part and Tiramisu trembled.

Arceus, Sally and Diane eyes' turned briefly red while looking at their opponents to commence the battle.

"I choose Mewtwo, Type: Null and Baby Huey!" Amber said as Mewtwo and Type: Null got in front while Amber took out Baby Huey's ball. Their opponents only yawned as they prepared their tandem attack as Arceus makes a ripple at the field and all three jumped at the ripple like teleportation thought Mewtwo couldn't predict where they're going to attack since it's difficult to comprehend. However, only Arceus and Sally jumped towards Type: Null while Drongobongo says "Splash" various times and the word literally came physically from her mouth and hit Huey until his eyes were in swirls and she returned him while she looked at Mewtwo and Type: Null nearly confused as Mewtwo faints.

Meanwhile Type: Null just stood there defenseless as she thought she was a goner by looking at Arceus since her species was created as a copy of Arceus. Nevertheless, seen that bird using verbal insults to another man made Pokémon made her snapped.

Type: Null would never give up and she did something that could make the battle on equal terms; she concentrated all her remaining powers to show this newbie what is a true bond between human and Pokémon no matter if they're clone or not. So the helmet she wore breaks to reveal her true form as a Silvally and she took a disk from her pockets (it's funny and cute) to find a Memory Disk that Courtly put in her pocket it has the color of each type as of this date and put it in her side of her face.

At first, she was screaming that all the types were merged on this single memory that her eyes glowed white and show her the Beginning of everything and only saw Unown using Hidden Power in the nothingness to create a single egg that instantly grew, but came into her sense like waking from a dream . From nowhere the narrator said _"Inserting All-Star Memory!"_

Everyone look at the shiny Silvally as a rainbow aura of types surrounded her, but the shocking thing is that her eyes are glowing blue with aura and her the signature attack of her species: The Multi-Attack on the three Pokémon thought it affected the most on Arceus since he's practically immune to every type individually but not all of the at the same time.

The knocked Pokémon stood up and bowed to each other except Arceus who turned her back with glowing red eyes. Matilda eyes glowed also dark red and punched Arceus' front left hoof to bow in courtesy since they beat her team honestly and apologized. They all leave through a portal and Matilda waves goodbye as she closes it.

The mysterious figure suddenly appeared and congratulated the heroes.

"Now that you finished the mission here is the key to the garden, but beware of the guardian and do not touch her." The figure said as she leaves.

* * *

(Garden of Eden)

"Wowie Zowie!" Amber exclaimed as she saw the garden in full beauty and berry trees as far the eyes could see but hide when a gardener which her skin was weirdly green carrying a plain flower with yellow petals and a green stem in a flowerpot surveilling the garden, luckily Mewtwo and Mew put a shield to camouflage them and stayed quiet.

"That was close. So what that the Legendary or something because it look to normal to be it." Amber said to Tiramisu who was thinking on how could Matilda knew who she really was that not even Amber and Mewtwo could have figured it out yet. Until Amber spotted something with her Aura vision and it was another Plate specifically the Meadow Plate inside a tree in the middle of the garden.

Amber quickly got to the tree until she saw the same flower the gardener had in her hands, which suddenly turns around to reveal a sadistic face.

"Intruders in my sacred sanctuary must be punish in the name of Petootnia." Petootnia said as she grew in size and extends her mouth with her hand as she roars and changes her petals to red.

* * *

_**They're Pretty Tough, Should We Be Careful? - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story**_

Amber throws her Charizard's ball to battle the flower and he saw the flower since it looks like a Grass type but Amber told him not to underestimate the opponent he launches a Flamethrower towards Petootnia but she laughs as the fire attack restored her health somehow.

"It's that your best I'm the legendary Petootnia and my second ability is Elemental Sipper which causes me to restore health and makes me invincible whenever you attack with elemental attacks when I'm with red petals." She said.

"Charizard use physical attack until she is knocked out." She said and Charizard nodded.

Thought the punches doesn't make her bugde at all that is until two Sky Forme Shaymin appeared carrying a giant turnip. Charizard came with his idea to use inhalation to pull the turnip from the Shaymin that were above Petootnia, which cause her petals to change to blue. Meanwhile, Charizard uses Ice Punch to damage her until her petals turned red use took out a watering can from her back and Charizard had to punch the potatoes and duck under the carrots, as they were torpedoes.

Petootnia couldn't stand it so she use her Hidden Ability "Phase 2". She gritted her teeth and underwent a one-clip angel transformation. She dug her hands in the ground as she becomes bigger and thicker, petals change to yellow with the ground covered in brambles as her laughs becomes deeper and eyes frequently dilate.

"Extreme pollination and total domination!" She said as she spits pollen from her towards and hits Charizard towards the bramble. Luckily, he always wears his jet pack in case of the move Smack Down affects him.

"Charizard use Blast Burn!" Amber ordered and Charizard inhale deeply to release aura fused fire at his opponent, which her eyes sucked into her becoming hollow and screaming to the sky, and spits the Meadow Plate.

"Good work Charizard!" Amber said as she hugged him and scratched his head. A little flower pop out of the defeated flower to reveal a new Petootnia who was crying.

"What kind of Legendary Pokémon I am if can't defeat a trainer?" She said.

"Well if you join me I can help you." Amber said as she use a small shovel to pick up Petootnia into a new flowerpot.

"But I can't leave the garden unsupervised." Petootnia said worried.

Mewtwo got an idea.

"Why don't I teleport the whole garden into New Island and the rest of Amber's Pokémon can help guard it." Mewtwo said.

"You sir made an excellent bargain and they can eat any berries since I'm part of the family now. You can have this now." She said as she handed the Meadow Plate to Amber.

_As our heroes complete crucial missions, defeated Matilda's new team with the suddenly and early evolution of Silvally and his new Multi-Attack. However, what was with the blue aura eyes suddenly and the Meadow Plate at the first garden? So many mysteries with unsolved answers. Stay tuned as the journey continues…_

* * *

**Next chapter: Clip Joint Calamity and meeting Flexy Vein**

* * *

**Amber's new Pokémon: Silvally and Petootnia.**

* * *

This is the last chapter of the year. The next chapter will take more time since I need inspiration. PM me to give me ideas.

I shown a theory of how Arceus was created since in Pokémon Heartgold and Soulsilver it was shown and confirmed that the Unown also made the Creation Trio.

Next chapter will have Amber capture not one, not two, not three, but four legendaries.

Petootnia is a mix of Flowey and Cagney Carnation. She similar to Zygarde instead of cells she uses flowers and plants as surveillance cameras.

Silvally demostrated an Arceus weakness: the All-Star attack which consists on any attack the merges each one.

* * *

Amber has two Mew (normal and shiny) but the normal one will evolve.

* * *

**To clarify something, Amber has every Pokémon up to Galar except some Legendaries and Mythicals since a Pokémon Master has to befriend ALL POKÉMON. **

I will also work with **_Meanwhile at New Island _**so the updates will take a little bit longer due to finishing college.


	7. List of Pokémon of the Region

This is not a chapter. However, I will write some of the original Pokémon Movies since there were potentials but the first one will be like Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution but with a cloned Pokemon that will be explained here also.

Here's a list of the region's Pokémon and requirements.

All Pokémon from the region

Regular

**Men'ono (Normal type)** the Axe wielding Pokémon. It always carries its axe that it relies to scare others while searching for food.

**Onimi (Ground and Dark Type)** the Mummy Pokemon and the evolved form of Men'ono. After the long years of being alive, it dies and decided to appear in groups at night in deserts. _Level 40 at night in the desert._

**Krakalaka (Water and Dark Type) **the Kraken Pokemon and the evolved form of Octillery. This massive cephalopod lives nearly at the bottom of the sea and have an eternal rivalry with Wailords. _Winning a battle against a Wailmer._

**Moskito (Bug and Flying Type)** the Mosquito Pokémon. These are usually the mode of transport in the region are there injectors can be used to counter elemental attacks.

**Drongobongo (Toon and Flying Type) **the Voice Imitation Pokémon and the evolved form of Chatot. This Pokémon uses its voice manipulation skills to scare others to steal their foods in order to survive and they are consider the creators of the Schadenfreude move. _Chatot has to learn Schadenfreude**.**_

**Boris (Toon and Normal Type) **the Cartoon Wolf Pokémon. This former cartoon star seeks freedom from an abandoned studio and it's mostly shy and likes bacon soup.

Pseudo-Legendary

**Larvie (Bug Type)** the Larva Pokémon. Is mostly shy and docile when it is with trustful people if not it will call its swarm.

**Chrysaboom (Bug Type) **the Chrysalis Pokémon and the evolved form of Larvie. It rarely moves since it needs warmth in order to evolve. _Level 20_

**Dogadon (Bug and Dragon Type)** the Dragonfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Chrysaboom. The most persistent of all dragons. If you steal from it, you will be hunted down until it gets an apology. _Requires a fully evolved fire type in your team._

**Sniffles (Normal and Ice Type)** the Sneeze Mouse Pokémon. Its sneezes are powerful that it can move terrains easily.

**Snif-fit (Normal and Ice Type)** the Sniffing Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Sniffles. After curing its sinusitis it can smells anything in extreme detail. _Level 32_

**Huff N. Puff (Fairy and Ice Type)** the Wind Fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Snif-fit. It can exhales strong after inhaling the air around it. _Level 50 at the Nether Peaks._

Legendary Pokémon

**The Professor (Normal and Poison Type) the Professor Pokemon. **Classified as the First Poison-Type Legendary due to her research of anti-poisons. Her nails contains powerful toxins that even steel and poison types aren't immune.

**Jano the Dream Guardian (Psychic and Dark Type) Pokémon**. It is rumored that he was the first nightmare of Arceus after the incident of Marcus nearly killing him thus traumatized him. Now he guards all the nightmares in the world in which he grew bored with the job and wants adventure in his life.

**Nighty Knight (Psychic and Dark Type) the Dream Warrior Pokémon and the evolved form of Jano. **As unpredictable as a Mew in using unorthodox tactics and wits to defeats their foes, but powerful as the Creation Trio. _Cresselia and Darkrai have to be in the team._

**Baby Huey (Toon Type) the Baby Duck Pokémon. **Despite his size this duck is still a baby whose IQ is quite low that he can't even feel pain and the body even repels it instantly and can survive explosions.

**Ribby and Croaks (Toon and Fighting Type) the Duo Pokémon. **Two brothers who are the pinnacle of trust and loyalty that even the mundane don't squabble their training. They usually talk in sync together when interacting with others and rarely seen apart.

**Petootnia (Grass and Fire Type) the Forest Fire Flower Pokémon. **A cute grass Pokémon that lives in a secret garden with plants from over the world that grows despite what season it is. Beware of her anger because only had ever survived her wrath and tell the tale about it.

**Hilda Berg (Psychic and Ghost Type) the Blimp Pokémon. **A Pokémon whose primary type changes depending of the constellation she transforms into. Has the ability to predict accurately the future; however, she's a good sport.

**Peppy the Clown (Toon Type) the Clown Pokémon. **A Pokémon who likes to see everyone smile but has a resentful hatred for Cobalion due to unknown reasons.

**Grim Matchstick (Dragon and Toon Type) the Gentle Giant Pokémon. **Despite its size and stutter impediment; has a great heart of gold. However, when things gets awry he turns into a three-headed dragon.

**Willy Warbles (Toon and Psychic Type) the Small Cuckoo Bird Pokémon. **This bird is considered as a genius prodigy whose goal is to find his father. His hobbies are to update the National Pokédex with accurate information of the Pokémons and invent.

**Wally Warbles (Toon and Flying Type) the Big Cuckoo Bird Pokémon. **All the bird Pokémon even legendary ones considered him a leader due to his determination.

**Ms. Honeybottoms (Toon and Bug Type) the Queen Bee Pokémon.** The boss of the region's news press and with the help of most of the Vespiquens from the region to spread the news and a magic professional in the arts of shapeshifting.

**Sinbad (Fire and Water Type) the Sailor Pokémon.** A former Pokémon Hunter despite being a Pokémon. He can use his abilities to even capture Mythical Pokémon.

**Cala Maria (Toon and Water / Toon and Dragon Type) the Siren Pokemon and the evolved form of Kyogre.** Also known as the "Siren of the Seas". She uses her song to lures sailors to devourer their aura. The Octillery on her head is a part of her when in Gorgon Mode. _Have an Octillery holding a Blue Orb at the team with Kyogre._

**Steam Bite (Toon and Fire Type) the Temper Pokémon and the evolved form of Groudon.** A competent version of Groudon; despite his anger he gets along with Cala Maria like a sibling relationship. _Have eaten Curry while in Primordial form._

**Ratso Rattataman (Toon and Normal Type) the Murine Pokémon.** This Pokémon appear due to a mutation of a Rattata that gain intelligence and human speech. Owns a gigantic robotic Purugly as his secret weapon.

**Shippy (Water and Toon Type) the Ship Pokémon.** A ship that gain sentience when Sinbad found the Dream Stone and wished on it. It's Sinbad's main sea transportation till this very day.

**Ms. Misfortune (Ghost and Dark Type) the Bad Luck Pokémon.** Wherever this Pokémon appear bad luck will happen, but it can be neutralize with the presence of Mr. Fluke. There are theories that she was indirectly responsible for the creation of the Beast Trio of Johto.

**El Luchador (Ground and Fighting Type) the Mud Fighter Pokemon. **This Pokémon can use the ground to his advantage and he can detach his fist to fight at any angle and can use the ground to regenerate.

**Flexy Vein (Fairy and Fighting Type) the Pipsqueak Pokémon. **Always underestimated for being a small tomboy but gain the Fist Plate to turn into a Bane like figure in the ring.

**Gina (Psychic and Normal Type) the Little Person Pokémon. **The True Leader of Team Holy who hypnotizes her members to do her bidding.

**Space Mama (Fairy Type) the Nymph Pokémon. **This diva actor considered herself as the best actor of all times and can memorize any lines by the letter. She is considered as Mew's rival.

**Frogductor (Toon Type) the Singing Frog Pokémon.** This Pokémon's songs can physically attack if it want to and has a rivalry against Meloetta.

**Regidream (Fairy Type) the Candy Castle Pokémon.** This territorial castle of Baroness Von Rockabella is considered her home and pet and it's always loyal and protective to her and the kingdom.

Mythical Pokémon

**Ash (Toon and Fighting Type) the Chosen One Pokémon**. A cloned human from the Original Ash Ketchum. With the combination of his aura and the parasitic ink, he became a new Pokémon.

**Serena (Toon and Ghost Type) the Chaos Pokémon. **Ash's childhood friend who was cloned submitted to the ink to be with Ash forever. She gains psychic powers and likes pranks before disappearing while leaving her grin as her exit pose.

**Antasma (Dark and Bug Type) the Nightmare Pokémon.** The Original Nightmare of Arceus that represented their doubts but decided to do something to improve life while Arceus was recovering.

**Bendy (Toon and Dark Type) the Ink Demon Pokémon. **A soulless cartoon that was the first of various known experimentation to bring toons to life. Now he wanders on his former home until a pure heart being rescue him from himself.

**Alice (Toon and Fairy Type) the Ink Angel Pokémon. **A toon angel that with psychopathic tendencies due to the parasitic ink and making her a perfectionist. She moves swiftly in the darkness and part of her face is melted due to the ink.

**Blizzaurus (Ice and Fairy / Ice and Dragon Type) the Ice-Fairy Dragon Pokémon.** A fairy Pokémon that admires dragon types. Then had been shunned due to wish by being an ice-fairy dragon hybrid.

**Adam (Normal and Ghost Type) the First Man Pokémon. **As Arceus finished shaping the planet, he created the first human to befriend the Pokémon. He's the first true human to use Aura and the ancestor of Sir Aaron and Ash Ketchum.

**Jack O' Trades / Mad Mew Mew (Toon and Psychic Type) the Jack-Of-All-Trades Pokémon. **Once a Mew gains focus it can actually know and use every move in existence even exclusive ones._ Evolve male Mew with tap dancing shoes and female Mew with a parasol._

**Baroness Von Rockabella (Toon and Rock Type) the Rock Candy Pokémon. **Ruler of a kingdom made of sweets and the only one who makes the fabled Soft Rock Candy.

**Hoopini the Great (Toon and Dark Type) the Djinn Pokémon. **A wish granter that whoever defeats him will grant the trainer three time and space paradox free wishes.

**Courtly Jester (Toon and Psychic Type) the Harlequin Pokémon. **Due to her status as "Secret Mythical" by Antasma, she wants to make the world a better place with competent versions of the Legendaries of Arceus by extracting their DNA. However, most of them shunned her for her ideas.

**DJ Melody (Toon and Electric Type) the DJ Pokémon. **Whenever she hears music her dual typing changes according to it in order to create new songs and remixes. Her musics are 1# on the most heard and bought in the Pi'illo Region. _Evolve Meloetta while playing a remix version of Oración._

**Eve (Normal and Ghost Type) the First Woman Pokémon. **When Adam was created after the Pokémon, he was alone so Arceus created a woman as his equal and learn the ways of aura together.

**Squiggly (Toon and Poison Type) the Alien Slime Pokémon. **In ancient times, it has been said that it came from outer space. It knows to actually use attacks besides transforming itself.

**Rumpel (Ghost and Psychic Type) the Duplighost Pokémon. **A ghost that likes to prank people by turning a local town into pigs with the church's tower bell if he turns into a person the only way to break it is to say HIS true name.

**Mr. Fluke (Normal Type) the Good Luck Pokémon. **This rare Pokémon has never lost any battle and every time he bends, he always finds 20 pokédollars on any surface.

**Sphinxy (Rock and Psychic Type) the Sphinx Pokémon.** A Riddles Master who host her own Game Show "Guess Who What?" Win you get fabulous prizes or lose your life and be devoured by her.

**Arcvally (Normal and Toon Type) the Synthetic Alpha Pokémon. **This centaur like cloned Pokémon contains the DNA of Arceus, Mew and Silvally. Meaning that she's immune to every type, can create any Pokémon, make them obey, changes type at will and knows EVERY MOVE IN EXISTENCE.

**Inkykitty (Toon and Dark Type) the Ink Cat Pokémon. **This cat looks like a combination of Mew and a Kanto Meowth. If you startle her, she'll turn into a Persian like Pokemon and is Bendy's pet.

Regional Variants

**Ninjask (Bug and Fighting Type) **the Ninja Pokemon and the evolved form of Nincada. Due to the pressure of improving, this Pokémon became faster and durable than its Hoenn counterpart did. Level 20

**Shedninja (Bug and Dark) the Shed Pokemon. **This Pokémon has become a bad omen for the vertical mouth in his body. Evolve Nincada and have a spare Pokéball.

**This are some of the Pokemon that will appear at the story by far; the rest will be at Meanwhile at New Island.**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Clip Joint Calamity and meeting Flexy Vein

(A few months later)

Our hero Amber has completed more badges since Amber always rotate her Pokémon against the Normal (Ratso), Bug (Ms. Honeybottoms), Fire (Steam Bite), Water (Cala Maria), Fighting (Cobalion), Ghost (Giratina), Psychic (Cress the Cresselia), Dark (Darcy the Darkrai), Poison (The Professor), Electric (Zapdos and Zekrom) and Ground (Landurus). She sees a boat that says "The Clip Joint" down a river and heard cheering.

"Okay I want the fair fight. No Perish Song, no status inducing moves and no Hidden Abilities. Alright, now rumble!" The referee said as a humanoid type Pokémon that is made of mud with boxing gloves against a Hawlucha begins.

The Hawlucha does a High Jump Kick the somehow missed the mysterious Pokémon sinks into the ground while the fists levitate on their own while the Pokémon faints. Hawlucha "won"; the fists are still levitating and punches mercilessly Hawlucha until he faints for real.

"The winner is El Luchador". The referee said.

"It said no Hidden Abilities but me Ability is Fighting dirty which makes the user "faint" while me fists finishes the opponents." El Luchador said.

"Who's next?" he state as he looks towards Mewtwo and points at him and his punches rocketed towards Mewtwo. He made a Barrier one time, but he realize that the fists had a window-cutting knife and punched Mewtwo inside the Barrier.

"What just happened?" Mewtwo said as he used Amber's Rotom Phone to scan the Pokémon.

**El Luchador the Mud Fighter Pokémon. This Pokémon can use the ground to his advantage, can detach his fists to fight at any angle, and can use the ground to regenerate.**

"Double advantage in an improper battle you have no honor mister." Amber said.

"Well excuse me miss but I'm also Ground type and I fight dirty like a Conkledurr and they are pure Fighting type". El Luchador said.

Amber took her new Mew to battle and used Surf to defeat El Luchador in one go.

"You bested me mate. Let's see if you can defeat my sister." He said before taking a seat when two new fighters appeared in the scene. Both have amphibian features with pants/leggings and boxing gloves, one was shorter and green with white pants, red boxing gloves and red belt than the other one who was brown with red pants, brown boxing gloves and maroon belt.

**Ribby and Croaks (Toon and Fighting Type) the Duo Pokémon. Two brothers who are the pinnacle of trust and loyalty that even the mundane don't squabble their training. They usually talk in sync together when interacting with others and rarely seen apart.**

"It's the Mew Duo against the Brother-in-Arms." The referee said.

Croaks made a "come at me" gesture and Ribby stomps at the floor with his foot shaking and gritting his teeth.

_**Clip Joint Calamity**_

Croaks starts by spitting Larvestas towards Mew while Ribby swirls his arms to use **Flaming Fists **towards Mewtwo who dodged and use his tail to parry the pink ones.

Ribby does a **Cartwheel **towards the opposite side so that the brothers attack simultaneously. Ribby does some hard clapping to create **Electro Balls** to paralyze them while Croaks turns himself into a **Fan**.

Nearly finished Ribby does one last **Cartwheel** towards Croaks to turn into their signature duo attack **The Slot Machine**.

"You went broke and now you two are broke!" They said in unison.

Mew uses **Hydro Pump** but it doesn't affect nor budge them.

Suddenly Mewtwo heard a voice in his head.

"Your psychic powers are useless against a toon type. Thought if you have Fire, Water or Ground attacks you'll have an advantage against the rest. Until we meet again Mewtwo." The voice said with a giggle.

"Mew parry their arm when it's pink so they can attack and I use **Confusion** when they begin". He said and she nodded.

The machine started to spin till it land on the water symbol meaning that from the hatchet came various **Water Pulses** towards the Mew Duo. However, Mewtwo used **Confusion** to manipulate the Water Pulses by throwing them at Ribby and Croaks. The machine malfunction and Ribby was spitted out of Croaks with swirly eyes meaning a knockout.

"You done great guys". Amber said and both Pokémon blushed while Mew rested inside her Pokéball. They heard slow clapping. Out came a small girl with brown hair in a bun style with boxing gloves, pink latex shirt and black biker shorts while sporting a malicious grin.

"So this is the great Amber and Mewtwo they speak of. The name's Flexy Vein". She said.

"Me against you Kyurem!" She exclaimed.

"How did you know that I have one?" Amber askes as she took out his Pokéball.

Kyurem came out, roar against his opponent, and laugh. She hit him with her purse.

"Oh it's on you fucking bitch!" He told her.

Stage curtains fell and Flexy Vein tear them to commence the battle.

* * *

_**Macho Grubba (Battle Theme)**_

"Let me show a true form you wanker". She said as she showed a Fist Plate to grow in size and does some poses allowing her to attack to times. First, she smiles to increase her defense and then does a backflip towards Kyurem to use **Poison Hug** a move invented by Flaky causing him to scream. He used **Glaciate **to freeze the fairy and smirked when he freezed her. It change when he saw her grinning and the ice completely melted.

"**That was fun. Let's see how you like it.**" She said demonically as she exhales carbon dioxide and used **Icy Wind** to create **Dry Ice**. Kyurem saw that and turned into his White Form. The ice cubed hit him and yelled profanities while a few parents covered their children's ears and crashed on the floor.

"Come on Kyurem you're better than this and you defeated a Keldeo in Resolute Form without changing." Amber said to him pleading to wake up quickly.

"This is the strongest Dragon-Type on the planet; all I see is a lonely whore". She spits on the floor. Kyurem heard that and flashbacks played of him seeing Amber and Mewtwo for the first time and roar at them and they didn't flinch and she stare at his pupil less eyes. She asked if she wanted to join her. He sensed that she did not lie at all and her ideal of a world where people and Pokémon no matter if they're clones or not or in his case a "husk". Sure, the Cryogonal kept him company due to fearing him and he never trained by himself since most Pokémon fear him. He stayed at New Island to train with her other Pokémon and saw a lot of Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. At first it was a rocky start against the Shiny Swords of Justice (all of them are female) in a one sided battle that at first always lost due to using only brute strength, but the thought to use finesse and skills since maybe next time he will beat them on equal terms. Heck Meloetta can beat him at first without using Relic Song to change forms like he can do since she said that it was also born with it like his. This teenager no… this woman showed him something that he yearns since his very existence when he was separated from Reshiram and Zekrom: acceptance and a real family.

In the real world, a blinding light occurred and Kyurem saw himself bigger and stronger with a combination of the colors grey, black and white all over his body. Two turbine tails from both Tao fusions with ice particles that shows lighting and fire on both. Black wings and silky white fur on his arms. Teeth so white that they shine with the sunlight. His eyes changes his left iris to purple (psychic) and blue (aura) for his right.

"My form is perfect and improved!?" He shouts to the Hall of Origin, which was heard by Alpha and Omega.

"I know **Multi Punch**!" He exclaimed as he punches mercilessly Flexy Vein into nearly submission until he said.

"Now for **Perfect Finish**". He said. Amber always telepathically say the moves to surprise her opponents.

He clashes his fists to stomp at the floor to stun her, punch rapidly at Flexy Vein to fling her up in the air and uses his right fist to charge a **Focus Punch **despite being resistant to the Fighting type move with the help of his family on New Island (the majority if Amber's Pokémon) it actually knock her out cold.

He asked Amber for a Luxury Ball which she gave him and caught Flexy Vein instantly since she was knocked out. He smiled and gave thumbs up.

"Kyurem; you look different?" Mewtwo asked while waiting a respond as Kyurem stood there silently while Mew and rest of the club present were waiting in suspense.

"So I like it and I feel complete." He said more cheerful than usual while holding Flexy's Pokéball.

"You did a number in her." She said as she takes out Flexy and heal her.

* * *

(Meanwhile in an unknown place)

A Caucasian woman became nervous since her boss wants to capture the "competent" Legendaries to ransom for dictatorship.

Murmurs were heard from the Admins as the Big Cheese came into the view behind the darkness while a familiar gloved hand appeared.

"Ha-ha. What seems to be the problem boys?" The boss asked the Admins. The Caucasian named Chichi showed a picture of perfect Kyurem with Amber, Mewtwo and Mew and shredded it apart. He sighed.

"Call me the nymph and tell her to capture me that dragon". He said angrily and Chichi bowed. While red eyes were staring at the reader as the scene goes black.

* * *

**Next Chapter: "Serena" and the Aracuan.**

* * *

**Amber's new Pokémon: Ribby and Croaks, El Luchador and Flexy Vein.**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: "Serena and the Aracuan"

"_As Amber caught the Fairy of the Ring, The Brother-In-Arms and El Luchador as they continue to their new adventure. Now we pan into the "Rumble Jungle" known as the birthplace of the Mythical Pokémon named the Aracuan. What's this? Serena in a jungle to catch a Pokémon along with Delphox, Sylveon and Pangoro?"_ The narrator said as suddenly "Serena" hushes him.

"Be very, very quiet I'm on the trail of the Aracuan". She said as she sinks in the ground like a ghost type.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a treehouse)

_Ho-ho-ho ho ho! Ho-ho-ho ho ho!__  
__Oh, that's the Aracuan song__  
__Ho-ho-ho ho ho! Ho-ho-ho ho ho!__  
__Yeah, he's a-peckin' it all day long_

Al the Aracuan and a female choir singing simultaneously as he changes into a Swellow doing loops, Zarude swinging though the tree, and a Pikachu (female) zapping towards the ground. And finishes with a Steamboat Willie Mickey pose.

_He pecks a few holes in a tree to see__  
__If a redwood's really red__  
__And it's nothing to him, on the tiniest whim__  
__To peck a few holes in your head_

Showing a battle of him against a Duskull using **Aqua Tackle **to burn and damage his opponent. The Duskull taunts him, but he smirked.

_Ho-ho-ho ho ho! Ho-ho-ho ho ho!__  
__Oh, that's the Aracuan's tune__  
__Ho-ho-ho ho ho! Ho-ho-ho ho ho!__  
__Makes the other Aracuans swoon_

"Normal Type attacks don't work on Ghosts". The Duskull said. "Oh I know but that wasn't the point." Al said as he saw the Duskull getting burned.

_Though it doesn't make sense to the dull and the dense__  
__And the lady Aracuans long for__  
__Ho-ho-ho ho ho! Ho-ho-ho ho ho!__  
__That's the Aracuan Bird song_

A stun gun was pointed towards him by "Serena" and puts his finger at the hole while the stun effects affected her only as she fell to the ground.

_Ho-ho-ho ho ho! Ho-ho-ho ho ho!__  
__The Aracuan's serenade__  
__Ho-ho-ho ho ho! Ho-ho-ho ho ho!__  
__On the Aracuan hit parade_

The rest saw it and started to attack the Aracuan but he used **Ballet Dance**to evade every attack.

_Though he can't sing a note, there's a frog in his throat__  
__All his top notes come out blurred__  
__He's the ladies' first choice, with a laugh in his voice__  
__He gives all his rivals the bird_

_Ho-ho-ho ho ho! Ho-ho-ho ho ho!__  
__He'll be settlin' down some day__  
__Ho-ho-ho ho ho! Ho-ho-ho ho ho!__  
__He'll be hearin' the preacher say_

Counter with one of the new One Hit KO Moves called the **Frying Pan** and knocked senseless the Delphox, Sylveon, and Pangoro and to the Mega Absol that sensed the disaster, but he failed to noticed a dastardly screech that somehow knocked him and reverted back to normal with swirls in his eyes.

_For the rest of your life you'll be Cuckoo and wife__  
__And the choir will sing along with__  
__Ho-ho-ho ho! Ho-ho-ho ho ho!__  
__The Aracuan Bird song_

* * *

He took a bow towards the readers. "Never mess with a Mythical with **Distortion Screech**". Al said as he flew to a tree branch and rested. He heard maniacal laughter.

"Really Serena? During a song?" He asked. She started with **Slasher Smile **(it was a habit for her) to negate physical attacks and uses **Flamethrower **thought Al used **Aqua Hands** to block her mouth to unleashing more of the attack.

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! He fled a la Daffy Duck.

"Alakazam!" He said as he disappeared.

This angers Serena as she suddenly Mega-evolved and gains a were-cat appearance and sneaks towards Al. Nearly to pounce him he shines a flashlight integrated to a vacuum cleaner to suck her and then slam her to knock her out. Before entering the vacuum she flips him the bird.

"Even if she won I would had win already due to **Distortion Screech**." He said towards the readers.

The scene fades to black.

* * *

"**Distortion Screech **is an OHKO Toon Type Move, unlike **Frying Pan, **this only affects Pokémon that use Transform, Change Typing, Mega-evolution, Gigantamax and Dynamax causing them to get KO.

* * *

Short chapter is it since I lack the inspiration.

* * *

**Next chapter: Pokémon the Movie 1 Redux**


	10. Pokémon the Movie 1 Redux

Pokémon the Movie 1 Redux

(Evergreen Plateau)

High, high on a plateau lived the Harlequin Pokémon Courtly Jester Unknown conducting an experiment that defies her sister Arceus.

"She thinks that she's better than anyone else. Good I took some DNA from her when she was sleeping in her realm". She said.

"Some Arceus fur, Mew hair and a Silvally's nail clipping." She proclaimed as it took years to perfect the specimen since the Michina incident that caused her doubt since she nearly killed her own Chosen One and never had the decency to help him anytime. She laughed like Marx from Kirby Superstar Ultra.

"This will be my perfect creation and possibly the only being that can surpass a Mega-Gigantamax Pokémon and Arceus and possibly stop Team Holy. Once. And. For all." She said.

The new Pokémon open its eyes to see Courtly in her mega-evolved form (Combination of Nightmare and Marx from Kirby) despite not.

"Who am I?" The creature asked.

"You're Arcvally, my dear." Courtly said while drinking tea. "The Synthetic Alpha Pokémon; the one that can use Transform and EVERY MOVE known to Pokémon, changes types and is the Alpha of all Pokémon." She said.

"Why?" Arcvally asked for someone who was born recently she has the wisdom that surpasses Professor Samuel Oak and Dialga combined.

-If Cynthia's grandmother study her is like interact with Arceus herself.-

"Because I'm mostly the influence, more of a behind the scenes like the Mythical I am. Plus you can be a Pokémon Trainer." She said with a bit of envy since she always wanted someone to depend on her alas when someone sees her mega-evolved form they instantly release her, over the eons she clearly uses a façade that even her parents or her sister don't even know except for Giratina since he always watches everything from his Realm (at least someone in the family does their job properly and doesn't cause massive destruction for petty things despite being a Ghost-type).

Arcvally did a salute and banished and brought a Krokorok-like Pokémon with glowing red body yellow eyes and a bushy mustache (Chef), a Decidueye (Huntress), a Salazzle (Amora), a Blissey (Becky), an Alolan Raichu (Lyra), an Armadillo-like Pokémon with two cannon on his shell (Army), a shiny Mimikyu (Anne), a Shiny Guzzlord (Gus) and a Miltank with wings and a halo above her head (Milly). "Meet my Pokémon Mom!" She said proudly. However, Chef took his Frying Pan just in case; despite that the Steam Bites are the evolved form of Groudon their requirements to their evolution are a combination of trust, loyalty, and curry while in their Primal Form for a normal Pokémon it ain't easy but for a Toon it is to adapt to the new typing since it replaces it weakness against grass types and flying types. Thus becoming Arcvally's ace Pokémon. It even erased his instinct rivalry of Kyorge (that's something that Rayquaza fears since is part of their jobs to quell the other two and that they want to beat them).

Courtly gritted her teeth and cried a little because less than an hour her creation called her mom and actually traveled through time.

"It was they say that a human's imagination is more powerful than a God with enough practice." Courtly said to the readers. The majority of the Pokémon except Arcvally and Chef (who nodded) titled their heads in confusion.

"4th wall stuff. Typical for a Toon Type." Arcvally said.

(Meanwhile at Team Holy HQ)

Chichi and Fawful plotting to dispose the Boss since he wants to destroy sin but doesn't have the balls to do it.

"How is Project E doing?" The secretary asked Fawful.

"Patience Chichi if it fails which is inevitable we still have "those two" at our disposal." He said with a devilish grin.

Suddenly Chichi's tail spoke. "Really "those two" let's just hypnotized Toxique and clone some Legendaries into shinies.

Fawful grins that makes Serena's Slasher Smile look like Austin Powers' Galarian teeth.

(Road to the Evergreen Plateau)

Meanwhile underground were to of Amber most powerful and diverse duo of Pokémon that are similar to a certain Princess and King this are Peach the Diancie and Bowser the shiny Turtanator. For a Diancie she's way down to earth. Luckily when Amber found she was lucky that a female Carbnik evolved (In my story the females evolve into Diancie). Bowser's story is different since despite being shiny he was the first non- Legendary and/or Mythical shiny that Amber befriended and caught.

"Where are we Peach?" Bowser asked.

"Some kind of lab?" She said.

"I don't know why but did look familiar like Venusaurtwo, Charizardtwo and Blastoisetwo said." He said and looked at a test tube that has a girl inside."

"Shit, Shit, Shit. We better go NOW!" He said when suddenly a **String Shot **was aimed at Bowser and carried him upward that shows a humanoid Ariados woman.

"Are you working for Marcus!?" The humanoid Ariados asked.

"No." Bowser said while he used a less **Flamethrower** to take of the **String Shot** from him.

"Sorry for the mistake. My name is Aria." She said and Bowser gasped comically.

"The ARIA former Kalos Queen Aria!?" He yelled and Peach appeared.

"We thought you were dead or something. What happened to you?" Peach said.

"I don't know that thing I remembered is some Crobat looking Pokémon just appeared and my team just stood there petrified like they saw their own fears individually and attacked me and I fell asleep. Then some corporate fellow injected me something and I became this" She explained while pointing herself.

Peach took her Rotom Phone to look at the Pokémon that Aria described. She found the Crobat with mask like eyes.

**Antasma the Nightmare Pokemon. Recent studies shown that this Pokémon is the True Original One before the Unown as it was created by darkness itself. When confronting the Pokémon DO NOT look at IT, it will show your biggest fears and avoid physical attack since it will put you to sleep until submission.**

"We have to get out of here. When we get out you could live with us." Peach said and Bowser agreed. Suddenly the tube opens and Project E wakes up and sees the Aria and she breaths slowly and then her irises turned yellow and roars like Rayquaza.

**Never Give Up (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Imperfection! Imperfection! Analysis Diancie and Turtanator. Which Trio Master I should be to pummel you two. A light bulb appeared above her and she grew in size into a familiar Dragon Type despite no looking like it.

"She turned into a Complete Zygarde!? How is that possible!?" Aria said.

Evelyn used **Mud Punch** to hit Bowser and he felt a critical hit. He gasped since his ability has been active but felt overpowered so they decided to escape while evading the crazed woman.

_**You can, but you can't hide from the might of Evelyn.**_

_**Created from the DNA of all Trio Master and even Arceus herself.**_

She turns into a Rayquaza to **Poison Jab** the group.

Then to Regigigas to create a bullet time the Regi Trio to help her.

_**Since we're talking about Trio Master then maybe I can replace all of them since at this.**_

Show clips of various time of Trio Masters not doing their jobs and nearly killing people (particularly Ash Ketchum).

"**Diamond Storm!" **Diancie exclaimed and Evelyn turned into Landurus, hid inside the cloud, and disperse while the storm ended.

"But have to be better than that you freak of nature." She taunted Peach and Bowser used **Flamethrower** on her as she turns into Ho-Oh to resist the damage.

_**Behold the night of Evelyn the Archangel.**_

_**Arceus and Mew you will rue the day.**_

**Those who interfere shall suffer my Judgement for I am.**

**The Master of the Trio Master!**

**And I go beyond the wee Arceus!**

**Cause I'm!**

**Evelyn Archangel!**

She laughs maniacally towards her opponents when they blasted off to the arena.

Suddenly Hoopa's ring appears and familiar girl appears ("Serena") looking confused since that bird caught her and now looking at Evelyn who was looking extremely pissed.

"So the Cthulhu of this universe appears in front of me". Evelyn said as she shot an **Overheat **at "Serena" which turned out a disguise. Everyone present were surprised that in her place was an amalgamation of Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and the Lake Trio.

"So the time has come eh? You're form is an abomination against Arceus! Prepare for total annihilation in my pure HANDS!" Evelyn shouted as curtains fell in front of her and the theme of Zan Partizanne is heard.

"Let's see what I'm against". She looks at her Rotom Phone.

"A Ghost-Toon Type. Perfect" She says as she launches an **Aura Sphere** towards Sarina who didn't dodged as the sphere phase her, however, it turned around and made appeared two arms to open her mouth and exploded behind her.

Bowser and Peach gasped and jaws dropped at seeing a Fighting Type move hurt a Ghost Type without **Foresight** or Scrappy. The others flinched at her slasher smile.

"That was my ability Grudge which makes all my moves UNNAVOIDABLE REGARDLESS OF TYPING. Thanks to having the DNA of EVERY TRIO MASTER as demonstrated before." Evelyn declared. Suddenly her phone ranged with the ring-tone of Mickey's Rival (What is catchy.)

"Arrivederci!" She said particularly to Sarina as a portal appears under her as everyone sweated in anguish.

"Guess Mewtwo isn't the most powerful Pokémon in the world now." Bowser said before fainting. Said Mewtwo shivered.

"What a rip-off that was!" Mew shouted unaware that Evelyn was spying them as a plain old Pidgey.

(Unkown Area)

In a conference lead by Mickey Mouse (Walt Disney) that included a Landorus (Giovanni), Ho-Oh (Satokumo: the King of Pokéatlantis), Lugia (Lawrence III), Regigigas (Hunter J), Giratina (Cyrus), Arceus (Marcus), Kyurem (Ghestis), Zygarde (Lysandre).

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Mickey shouted while showing footage

Phase one: Publically show every encounter of Ash involving Legendary and Mythical Pokémon to cause doubt to the people.

Phase two: Since Satokumo is now a Ho-Oh he kidnaps Ash and his Pikachu while the rest use Ash's Pokéballs to capture the rest to brainwash them to our cause into the Reversal World.

Phase three: Convert every person into Pokémon to enslave them with Ash as our puppet.

"Any questions?" He said while Marcus raised a hoof.

"Why us if I may ask?" Marcus said.

"Because each of you had interacted with a Trio Master before especially your Marcus which you blame Arceus for Michina since you wanted if to flourish it since your childhood, Giovanni thwarted by his own nephew and lost respect of his own son and daughter, Lawrence and his goal to capture the Legendary Lugia and his Bird Trio, Satokumo only wanted Ho-Oh for his kingdom, Cyrus and his own universe, J and her poverty trauma, Ghestis vendetta of Pokémon abandonment and Lysandre's perfect world of beauty." Mickey said.

"Only to be thwarted by an Aura wielding trainer that only won one Championship. Not to offend any of you since he has beaten every one of you but always resetting. Well we'll fix that since he will be one of us." He said and everyone chanted ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE OF US!

**Despite being a Redux of the First Movie but it was focused on Evelyn.**

**Whoever is reading this I will ADOPT this story to anyone.**


End file.
